El callejón del beso
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: A los Tripulantes de la U.S.S Enterprise se les ha asignado una misión en el planeta Tierra. Jim decide aprovechar la oportunidad de llevar a Spock a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el universo: El Callejón del beso en México.
_Hola a todos, les traigo otro fanfic que me regalo Paula para tener que leer en el avión. Esperamos les guste.
Les recomiendo que antes de leer, si no son de México o no conocen Guanajuato vean muchas imágenes de "La ciudad de guanajuato" es hermosa. Y también podrían investigar un poco sobre la leyenda del callejón del beso, es muy bonita y comprenderán mejor. También deberían ver imágenes de este para que lo visualicen mejor. _

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen al universo de **Star Trek** creado por **Roddenberry**. Específicamente a las películas que comenzaron en 2009 de J.J Adams. Hacemos esto solo por diversión y amor al fandom. No quieremos ganar nada más que no sean sus corazones. ;)_

* * *

 **El callejón del beso**

Es bien conocido ya por todos nosotros que la Federación se la pasa de exploración en exploración (siempre y cuando no estén en medio de una guerra, claro). Todo es investigaciones en tal planeta, expediciones en el otro, visitas aquí y tratados allá.

Los tripulantes de la USS Enterprise ya están acostumbrados a su vida de viajes interestelares y asuntos diplomáticos. De cualquier manera, no es como si fuera un sacrificio o algo así, todos aman su trabajo porque, honestamente, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser tripulante de la USS Enterprise?

A pesar de lo ya mencionado, tanto el capitán James T. Kirk como su primer oficial el señor Spock se quedan sorprendidos cuando les informan el lugar de su siguiente misión (bueno, obviamente lo del vulcano es un decir, pues él sigue manteniendo su mirada neutra de siempre, pero no puede evitar pensar que ese planeta era el último que esperaba visitar por una misión).

\- ¿La Tierra? - Cuestionó James para asegurarse de que no tenía la necesidad de ir a la bahía médica para que Bones le hiciera una revisión de los oídos.

\- Así es, capitán Kirk, esta vez tendrá que viajar a su planeta de origen. Por supuesto que es una misión de menor importancia que las que usted está acostumbrado a realizar, pero la Federación ha solicitado específicamente su presencia y la de sus subordinados. Verá, seremos honrados con la visita de los más altos mandos del planeta Novæcster, quienes han expresado gran admiración por la USS Enterprise, en especial por usted y su primer oficial por la fama que se han creado. Además debo agregar que dicha ceremonia no tendrá lugar en el país de Estados Unidos como sería de esperar, sino en su nación vecina: México. - Le informó el embajador con un tono de completa formalidad que casi igualaba la del vulcano a su lado.

\- ¿México? - Preguntó otra vez. Definitivamente tendría que hacerle una visita a su amigo Bones al terminar esta junta.

\- Efectivamente. Al parecer nuestros invitados sienten fascinación por este país y ellos mismos han pedido reunirnos ahí. ¿Le causa esto alguna inconformidad, capitán?

\- Por supuesto que no. - Contestó Jim con una sonrisa llena de absoluta seguridad y luego se volvió hacia su primer oficial. - ¿Qué opina usted, señor Spock?

\- Eso no es de importancia, capitán. Si esta es la misión que se nos encomienda, mis opiniones pasan a ser completamente irrelevantes.

\- Cuente entonces con nuestra presencia, embajador.

\- Perfecto. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, sabemos que visitar el planeta Tierra no es algo que pueda hacer muy seguido, así que entendemos que quiera aprovechar esta visita. Es por esto que hemos decido que cuando su misión haya culminado usted y su tripulación tendrán algunos días libres para que puedan ir a los lugares que les plazcan antes de que les sea asignada su siguiente expedición.

Jim se alegra ante esta noticia.

\- Eso me agrada, embajador. - Extiende su mano para despedirse mientras que al mismo tiempo Spock hace su típico saludo vulcano. - Nos veremos hasta entonces.

\- Hasta luego capitán.

La junta había comenzado cuando James y Spock habían terminado de cubrir su turno en el puente, por lo que tenían un par de horas libres antes de tener que retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar. Tiempo que aprovecharon para visitar el comedor juntos.

Ninguno de los dos se habían atrevido a romper el silencio hasta que Jim decidió hablar.

\- Me entusiasma que vayamos a visitar México, ¿alguna vez has visitado México, Spock? - Dijo antes de darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

\- Me temo que nunca he tenido el privilegio de conocer tal país.

\- Es una pena. Yo he ido solo una vez, cuando tenía más o menos 18, es hermoso.

Spock tomó el último bocado de su comida, luego continuó.

\- Hace muchos años, en mi infancia vulcana, mi madre me contaba lo mucho que le gustaba México, en especial una ciudad llamada Guanajuato.

\- ¡Oh! Guanajuato es la ciudad mas bella que he conocido. Cuando nuestro compromiso con los mandatarios del planeta Novæcster termine me gustaría ir, ¿qué te parece? ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Sería interesante poder conocer el lugar que tanto amaba mi madre.

\- Pues ya está, nos vamos a Guanajuato, Spock.

Los habitantes del planeta Novæcster resultaron ser muy parecidos físicamente a los humanos, lo único que resaltaba como gran diferencia eran sus ojos completamente azules, sin existencia de pupila o iris.

Su visita no conllevaba ningún evento en especial, era solo una de esas atenciones que se deben tener entre planetas con buenas relaciones; se les invita a que te visiten.

En fin, el punto es que su estadía no duró más de tres días terrestres en los que no se hizo la gran cosa. Lo principal fue que se les llevó a dar un paseo por el planeta, más específicamente por México, que como ya sabemos era el país que más les importaba a sus invitados.

Jim no los culpa, México puede ser un país fascinante (como diría Spock), pues a pesar de que sus ciudades pueden ser tan desarrolladas y modernas como las de su propio país de origen, su gobierno se ha encargado de conservar la arquitectura de su época colonial del siglo XV que tanto los caracteriza, por lo que resulta ser una ventana al pasado.

La visita vio su fin en la ciudad de Guadalajara, una de las más grandes del país y además muy cercana a Guanajuato. Así que después de notificarle a sus tripulación que se les habían otorgado 7 días libres para que hicieran lo que quisieran, el capitán Kirk y el señor Spock partieron a su destino.

Spock se dejó guiar por Kirk a través de las calles de dicha ciudad y casi a cada esquina repetía la misma palabra: fascinante. Su arquitectura era bellísima y ahora entiende por qué su madre sentía tanta admiración y se le iluminaban los ojos cada que le hablaba sobre México.

\- ¿Alguna vez tu madre te contó la historia sobre el callejón del beso, Spock? - Le cuestionó Jim cuando decidió que el siguiente lugar que el vulcano tenía que conocer sería dicho callejón.

\- ¿La leyenda de amor? Solía narrarla siempre que me hablaba de Guanajuato. - Respondió sin detener su andar con las manos situadas detrás de su espalda.

\- Perfecto - Sonrió.

Doblaron en una esquina y de repente había muchísima gente de todos los planetas. Al fondo podía ver una escalera que iba a través de un pasadizo muy estrecho.

\- Es aquí - Anunció Jim - Se nota que es un lugar con mucho turismo. - Bromeó.

Entonces Spock noto que muchas parejas subían la escalera y cuando estaban ahí arriba se besaban.

\- Jim, esto es ilógico.

Cuando Kirk supo a lo que se refería Spock soltó una risita.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Spock! Subamos la escalera.

Spock no sabía por qué su capitán le estaba invitando a subir la escalera y mucho menos supo por qué lo siguió cuando el humano comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente hacia el callejón.

Cuando estuvieron en la escalera se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando el camino que habían recorrido juntos. La escalera era tan estrecha que sus hombros se rozaban.

En ese momento Spock empezó a cuestionarse si había tenido razón cuando afirmó que lo que hacían los visitantes del callejón era ilógico apenas dos minutos atrás. Y estando sumergido en su reflexión mental, le vino a la memoria un recuerdo que estuvo en su inconsciente por muchos años.

Entonces puede recordar a su madre contándole la leyenda del callejón del beso, y al finalizar le dice con su dulce tono de voz:

\- Spock, si alguna vez vas al callejón del beso en Guanajuato con alguien muy especial para ti, no dudes en darle un beso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es lógico besar a alguien que quieres en ese callejón.

¿Es por eso que Jim lo ha llevado hasta ahí? No lo sabe, pero ahora que puede recordar lo que su madre le dijo no se le ocurre otra cosa más que obedecerla.

Así que estira sus dedos indice y medio para rozarlos con los de Jim. El humano al sentir el contacto sonríe y voltea a ver al vulcano, quien tiene la sangre agolpada en las mejillas dándoles una notoria coloración verde.

\- Spock... - Intenta decir algo pero no le sale nada.

\- Es lógico. - Fue su respuesta.

Así que Jim tomó a Spock por la nuca y se encargó de darle un beso humano.

A partir de ese día Spock amó Guanajuato más de lo que alguna vez hiciera su madre.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo.  
Esto que leyeron es un oneshot que escribí como regalo para mi amiga Joe después de que ella hubiera hecho un viaje a Guanajuato y no dejara de hablar de cuánto le había enamorado esta ciudad. Por desgracia yo no conozco este lugar, pero desde siempre he sabido que tiene algo especial que parece cautivar a todo aquel que lo visita. Es por eso que me pareció buena idea escribir un Spirk situado ahí, aprovechando que uno de sus sitios más emblemáticos es "El callejón del beso" y pues bueno, teniendo todo eso la mariconada se escribe sola.

Está de más decir que este os se lo dedico con muchísimo amor a Joeny, so solo porque acabo de mencionar que fue un regalo para ella, sino porque simple y sencillamente yo le dedico todo lo que escribo, pues si no fuera por ella yo no estaría dentro del fandom.


End file.
